There's Us
by LifeOnPaper
Summary: A year has gone by and Jude is celebrating her 18th birthday alone, but what does a certain Tom Quincy have to say about that... Yeah i kno the sum. Sucks but just read. First Fic so let me kno what you think. Thankyou everyone for your great reviews.


Jude slid her fingers over the piano keys in deep thought, it had been a year since he left and all she wanted to do was celebrate her birthday alone, in the place that she loved the most. She had returned to the Chrome Cat, it was still dark and dusty but the walls screamed Tommy as she remembered the time they spent there on her last birthday.

FLASHBACK 

"You know, people don't always see who you really are, but I need you to try." Tommy said trying to hold back tears. "I always thought I saw the real you…" "Believe me…in me again." "I want to but-"

_Jude was cut off by the words that she wanted to hear most. "Sadie and I, we weren't right…" "Why?" Jude asked already knowing the answer, "You know exactly why"._

End FLASHBACK 

Jude remembered that night like it was just yesterday, her waking up in his arms played over and over in her head. She thought of many possibilities that could have happened, had Speiderman not showed up. But everything she thought about just resorted to sadness. Ever since he had left everything had gone downhill, her music was bad, her mom moved away, Sadie never came to see her, and she found it extremely hard spend time with her friends.

On the nights she was not at G major she would sit in her apartment and just think about him, think about what went wrong, and think about how he just left her with no explanation. After the 400th call, Jude finally gave up and stopped calling completely, she knew it was no use. "Why would he ever come back for a lousy singer like me anyway", she thought over and over. So that was it, all she wanted now was to forget about Tommy, forget about everything she shared with him so the pain would finally go away.

She was drowning over her own thoughts, when a song came to her mind, and she remembered it so well, she hadn't sung it ever since the night that Tommy left, she refused, but now more than ever she wanted to play it again. She stroked her fingers over the keys and played, not knowing that someone was standing behind her watching and waiting.

**_There's me looking down at my shoes, the one smiling like the sun that's you, what were you thinking, what was the song inside your head. There's us going on about a band, working out how we play our hands, I lay there dreaming later on alone on my bed…_**

Tommy had came back, he couldn't be away from her for another minute. Leaving her had to be done, but he still hated himself for not even being able to tell her what had happened or give her a reason, but that no longer mattered. Jude was eighteen now, and all he could think about was her lips and the beautiful sound that was escaping them.

**_If I was stupid… maybe… careless so were you…_**

Tommy had not heard this song before, but something in his gut was telling him that it was all about him. His eyes traced her figure as she had her back to him, as he took a step forward, wondering what she would say once she noticed him there.

**_Not everything is supposed to come true, some words are best unsaid, some love is not really love at all, I'll keep everything I shared with you, and thats enough… there's us._**

Jude had no idea of Tommy behind her, she just played her heart out as tears streamed down her face. This was it, she thought. It was the last time that she would have to think about him, and the last time she would have to cry over him.

**_Freeze Frame I'm not about to cry, its too late for us to change why try, I've got a camera tucked away inside my heart…  
if I'm a loser or just unlucky... so are you_**

Singing that line made even more tears flow from Jude's eyes and Tommy hated hurting her, and it seemed she was hurting more than ever, and all he wanted to do was hold her, but for now he would wait.

**_Not everything is supposed to come true, some words are best unsaid, some love is not really love at all, I'll keep everything I shared with you, and thats enough, there's us…_ **

_Somewhere between there and now, I looked away when you said we'll never change, and if you think what might have been, you lose today and we've got songs to play!_

He saw so much emotion in Jude that he had never seen before, her voice was just flowing as if she had not even been crying. Tommy had never heard her sing this good, and he loved it.

**_Not everything is supposed to come true! Some words are best unsaid; some love is not really love at all! I'll keep everything I shared with you, and thats enough there's us…_**

**_Not everything is supposed to come true! Some words are best unsaid; some love is not really love at all! I'll keep everything I shared with you, and thats enough there's us…Theres us...theres us._**

That was it, Jude had practically poured her heart out to him, if only she knew what she meant to him, he thought. He watched Jude as she took out a picture out of her jacket pocket and examined it for a brief second before crumbling it and throwing it behind her. She let her head fall into her hands over the Piano and cried softly. Tommy stared at the crumbled picture on the floor and reached down and picked it up and uncrumbled it, he was taken back, it was a picture of them. Everything about the picture looked right, they looked so happy, and Tommy had ruined that happiness…Jude's happiness.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore, he quietly moved to Jude's crying figure and put the picture back on the piano next to her, and stepped back. Jude slowly lifted her head and saw the picture back on the piano and quickly turned around to face him. She was in utter shock, no words even escaped her lips. She just slowly stood up in front of him not taking her eyes off his. When reality shot back into her mind she quickly lost the shock on her face and replaced it with anger. She was not ready to let him ruin another birthday. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face swiftly before walking past him towards the door, but Tommy was far from done with her.

Tommy grabbed her arm and swung her around and pulled her to him, slamming his lips on hers. Jude just sat there and let Tommy kiss her, but when she felt his tongue run over her lips asking for access, she quickly broke the kiss and managed to say, "Tommy Stop!" Tommy didn't even seem like he was listening, he just looked at her through hungry eyes. "Your eighteen…I don't have to stop-" and with that he pulled her to him again thrusting his tongue into her mouth not caring if she wanted it or not. Jude was taken back, was this actually Tommy kissing her she thought, was this real. She couldn't hold back anymore and she started a battle of tongues with him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was right after all, she was eighteen now and she could do whatever she wanted, so she was going to. Tommy couldn't stand the sensation over taking his body, he seemed that he couldn't get close enough to her and yet you couldn't get a sheet of paper between them.

But he needed to be closer, so he slammed her up against a wall as if pleading with the gods to let him consume everything she had to offer. He broke the kiss for a brief second to get some air and looked in Jude's eyes, so much passion and hunger were mixed together in them and Tommy wanted to bring that out, he wanted her to want him, so he kissed her again, harder.

Jude felt like she was floating, never had she been this close to Tommy, and never had she wanted him so badly before, the only thing that was going through her mind was how good his lips felt on hers. She couldn't stand it anymore and she slid his jacket down his shoulders before reaching down to the hem of his T-shirt and breaking the kiss and bringing it over his head. She looked down and still saw he had a wife beater on. "God why do you have to be wearing so many clothes!" She thought it frustration before reaching down and pulling that one off too, then kissing him again fully on the lips.

Tommy just watched Jude in amusement, she seemed like a little kid getting frustrated over tying there shoes or something like that. He smirked at her before she slammed her mouth over his once again, Jude was driving him insane, he was now shirtless and was very eager to get her clothes off as well.

Kissing her was the last thing that he was now thinking about, all he was concentrated with was the buttons on her over jacket, he slowly undid each one with shaking hands and slid it off her shoulders. He kissed his way down her neck all the way to her collarbone. He then ran his hands down her side and reached for the hem of her shirt as well. When he managed to get a hold of it, he played with the hem a little and ran his finger tips over her sensitive skin. "Don't…don't tease me Quincy…" Jude gasped. That was all Tommy needed, he then lifted it over her head and looked into her eyes. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around himself without breaking the eye contact and kissed her softly.

Jude was whirling in sensations that she had never felt before, and she never wanted it to end. She released her hips from his grasp and put her feet back on the floor as Tommy looked at her confused. She just gave him a smile and undid the belt on her pants. Tommy got the hint and undid her pants button and slid them down before lifting her out of them as if she was as light as a feather. Tommy then gave Jude a serious look and put his hands on the wall on each side of her trapping her between him. Jude got the hint and quickly undid his belt and pants as they fell to the floor. Jude was now in her undergarments, and Tommy was in his boxers, he lifted Jude up once again wrapping her legs around himself. He kissed her once again while removing her from the wall. Tommy played with the blonde strands of her hair and moved to the little couch that they had fallen asleep on only a year ago.

He slowly moved down until Jude's back touched the couch, her legs still around him. He was now towering over her and looking into her eyes. "Jude…we don't have to do this…" "It's a little late for that Tommy…don't you think?" Jude asked. "No…if your not ready- "Tommy just shut up and kiss me"

Tommy stopped himself from saying any more stupid things by slamming his mouth on hers hard in a desperate need. Concentrating on her mouth was the only thing from keeping him from going over the edge. Jude cried softly when she felt Tommy's now big erection pressing into the place where no man had gone before. "Tommy please!" Jude managed to get out. Tommy sat up on his knees and pulled her up with him and kissed her neck, running his fingers down the small of her back. He found the clasp of her bra and undid it, pulling it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

Jude layed back down on the couch and bit her lip nervously while looking up at Tommy. Tommy Just smiled down at her and moved back over her, kissing his way from his neck, over her breasts and down to her belly button before coming back up again to her mouth. He ran his hands along her leg up to her thigh and grabbed the hem of her panties. He pulled them down her legs completely before grabbing them hem of his own boxers and pulling them down as well. Jude just stared in amazement, sure she had envisioned it before, but never did she think that Tom Quincy would be hers. Tommy was just staring down at Jude when she reached up and pulled him down thrusting his mouth onto hers. She wrapped her legs around him and broke this kiss looking up at him. Tommy looked around and managed to find an old blanket on the other end of the couch, he grabbed it and threw it over them.

He layed back down on her and kissed her passionately on the lips before trailing his hand down between them. Jude gasped when he touched her sensitive nub but Tommy would not let her break the kiss, he just rubbed it harder and faster. "Mhmmm…" Jude managed to get out before totally going over the edge, she was amazed how Tommy had made her orgasm so fast. Tommy brought his hands back up and broke the kiss before licking his fingers and smiling. He then kissed her again, rougher, letting her taste her own juices. "Tommy…I can't wait any longer…please!" With that he thrust into her, not even giving her a change to get ready.

For three years Tommy had waited, waited for her to be ready, waited for countless nights where he would sit in his apartment and stare at the ceiling unable to sleep because of his need for Jude. They had kissed a total of three times over those three years, once when they first met, on her sixteenth Birthday, and in Darius' office after they had finished white lines. After that had happened he knew that he had to do something, and now he was finally getting his chance, he was with the girl that he had wanted and he was not waiting any longer.

Tommy thrust harder and deeper digging his fingers into the couch trying to hold himself for her. Jude was aching in a way she had never ached before. It hurt and at the same time it felt so, so good. She dug her fingernails into Tommy's back and tightened her legs around him, it felt as if she couldn't get close enough, felt as if he could always go deeper, but he never did. "Don't stop Tommy!" She managed to get out in a desperate need. Tommy knew what she was feeling and he knew how to make her climb even higher. He grabbed her under her knees and pulled them up higher so they were under his armpits and held them there while thrusting into her. "Ahh!" She screamed in pleasure. He was right, it felt so much better that way. Tommy felt that he was close and held on a little longer for her. He pulled her head up to his and kissed her. Tommy started to feel Jude tense up and start her climax so he went faster and thrusted even harder. "Ah...ahh…Tommy!" Jude screamed as she climaxed while digging her nails into Tommy's back and squinting her eyes. Jude was feeling a never-ending orgasm and Tommy kept thrusting for his own. It finally came and he gave one last thrust before collapsing on Jude's shaking body, spilling his seed into her.

All that was heard in the old room was the heavily breathing of the two. Tommy pulled out of Jude and looked into her eyes. "I love you Jude…" "Ditto Quincy" she managed to get out in heavy breaths. Tommy rolled so that Jude was on top of him completely, he ran his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes in a desperate need to sleep. "Tommy?" Jude whispered. "Hmm…" Tommy said. "After you left…something happened…"

The End

Send me some reviews and ill think about getting a chap. Two in seeing as there has to be more right?


End file.
